Smellorama (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Smellorama", Season 2, episode 21, 61st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Tutter's Smelleseum Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's that smell? Smells like cornflakes Or maybe pancakes A glass of milk It's something swell What's that smell? Smells like clean clothes Ticklin' my nose Warm pajamas Soap as well What's that smell? It's delicious What's that smell? I'm suspicious Toothpaste, grape juice Wait! Don't tell! What's that smell? What's that smell? It's something cuddly And something utterly special too It's wonderful It's loveable, unique Hey! It's you! Smells, Smellorama (song) and What Do You Think? {The word "Smells" appears on-screen with yellow font.} {An animated honey pot appears, passing Bear.} {An animated plate of ham appears on the screen. The ham deflates, causing it to go bad. Bear cools the ham off.} {An animated pepper shaker appears in front of Bear. Sprinkles flew out of the pepper shaker.} Bear: sneeze like pepper. {sneezes, background shakes} What Do You Thnink? You de Treelo and Mademoiselle Ojo Create Perfume (Camera pans closer) (Cut to: Living Room) Bear: See you later, you two. A Town That Lost Its Smell (As Bear leaves the living room, he enters the stairway area.) Bear: {hollers} Shadow! I thought I heard her around here. Hey! Maybe, if we look real hard and sing a song together, she might appear. Ready? (Starts singing) Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (Camera pan) Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? (As the camera pans, Bear stands somewhere under a horse picture.) Bear: Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the left wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, big old, Bear. I'm right here. Bear: Oh, Hello, Shadow. What have you been to on this fine spring day? Shadow: I was just looking sweet smells. Bear: Ooh. Sounds like fun. Well, Shadow. I was wondering would you have a story tell us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see when I this a story for you. Bear: (laughing) Shadow: Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow: (narrating) Now I got a curious story tell, About a town that lost it's smell. Lost it's smell and the story goes. Nothing smelt by any nose. No one can stop and smell roses. (Some feet walk up underneath three roses.) No bouquet of feets and toeses. (The left foot is green, and the right foot is original.) Not one whiff of Limburger cheese. (A nose tries to sniff Limburger cheese.) Sniff as many skunks as you please. No odor from a garbage can. No aroma from a pizza pan. Now isn't this the strangest story ever told? Man's Nose: Nonsense. We all just get terrible colds. sneezes Oh, my nose is stuffed up. I can't smell a thing. his nose itself, groans {glitter shines} Bear: Hey! That was great. And a feeling like them smell. Bear Goes Outside to Enter the Cave / Meeting Snook (Cut to: Kitchen) (Cut to: Inside the Cave) Bear: This is gonna take awhile, so I'll meet you back at the house. (turns and covers his eyes) (turns around) Ready or not, here we go again. By the way, how do I get out of here? {peeks} Hello? Luna's Smells and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day today? Bear: Oh, it was great. Filled with all kinds of Smells. Luna: Really? Bear: Oh, yeah. Well, you know me, Luna. The First Day of Spring and my Luna: your Both: sniffer goes crazy. (laughing) Luna: And what about your friends? Bear: Well, Tutter captured Smells in bottles for his museum of smell. The Smelleseum. Luna: Oh, that Tutter. What will he think up next? Bear: (laughs) Yeah. Oh, and Ojo made perfume that reminded her of her friends. Luna: Oh, that's grand. You know, Bear. (sniffs) I love to smell all the fragrances of the Earth, as they rise up into the night sky. Bear: You do? Luna: Oh, yes. (sniffs) I love to smell the crispy clean smell of the night air. It lets me know it's time for me to rise. Bear: Wow. I never knew that. Luna: Hmm. Bear: Well, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises, Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had fun. (yawns) This Bear is putting his tired sniffer to bed. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) I almost forgot. (sniffs) Ah. You always smell good to me. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts